Lord Henry Mystic
Lord Henry Mysti''c'' is a main character of Mystic Manor. He is the owner of Mystic Manor, an explorer, and antiquities collector. Overview Lord Henry Mystic owns a mischievous monkey named Albert, who is always getting into trouble. Mystic is also a member of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers. For several years, both Lord Mystic and Albert have traveled the world in search of rare and precious artifacts for guests and tourists alike to enjoy. Mystic lives in the grand estate of Mystic Manor in Mystic Point, Papua New Guinea. In the story line of his respective attraction he opens up his manor for museum-like tours to display his collection of antiquities. History Lord Mystic was a well-traveled globe trotter, going around the world, meeting new friends, and collecting rare artifacts to bring back to his home. He was a member of the Society of Explorers and Adventures since at least 1850, and appeared at many of their hangout spots. While on a mission in Papua New Guinea, he found an infant monkey trapped in a spider web. He rescued him and took him in, naming him Albert, after his uncle. Ever since, they traveled the world together. Lord Mystic built a home for himself in the jungle of Papua New Guinea, and dubbed the land around it Mystic Point. He'd open the doors to his home, Mystic Manor, in 1896, recruiting his grandnephews James and Edward to help him run it. In 1909, Lord Mystic received a music box while traveling in Bali. The box was said to be enchanted and bring objects to life when played. Ever since, he wondered if the legends were true. Appearances Mystic Manor In the queue he appears in multiple portraits depicting his life. In the presentation room during the pre-show, his voice is heard giving exposition to the guests. He welcomes guests to his home, while playing a slideshow on a projector. He tells them about the manor and his adventures with his monkey, Albert, before talking about their latest acquisition: a music box that can bring inanimate objects to life. He believes that it's just superstition, but that they'll have to wait and see when they open the box. He leaves to go search for Albert, before he can get his hands on the box. ] After guests board their vehicles and enter the Acquisitions and Cataloging room, Lord Mystic pops his head out from the door, seeing the music box. He leaves to go looking for Albert, who is already in the room. At the end of the attraction, when the music box is closed, Lord Mystic pops his head out, again, finally finding Albert. He asks if he touched the box, and he shakes his head. Mystic ponders if the legends are true, before thanking the guests for coming and wishing them off. Skipper Canteen While never being seen or depicted visually, Lord Mystic is referenced several times in the Magic Kingdom's Jungle Navigation Co. Skipper Canteen. The Canteen is said to be owned by Alberta Falls, the daughter of S.E.A. member Dr. Albert Falls, and the Canteen itself contains a "secret" S.E.A. meeting room. In this room, Lord Mystic's fez can be seen in a case case alongside Albert's. Along with this the Canteen's library features two books written by Mystic, these being titled "A Manor of Fact" and "Treasures of the Manor". Tropical Hideaway Lord Mystic is referenced at the Tropical Hideaway at Disneyland's Adventureland. An ore from his 1874 expedition of the Ganges River sits on the wall, alongside other S.E.A. members, such as Captain Mary Oceaneer, Harrison Hightower III, and Barnabas T. Bullion. Soaring Fantastic Flight Lord Mystic has a small cameo in the queue of Soaring Fantastic Flight. His younger self can be seen in the crowd of a portrait where Camellia Falco becomes a member of S.E.A. One can tell it's him by the mustache and monocle on his eye. Disney Wonder Lord Mystic is referenced at the Oceaneer Labs on the Disney Wonder, which belongs to Captain Mary Oceaneer. A portrait of him and Albert in front of Mystic Manor is on display. The S.E.A. portrait from Mystic Manor is here, as well. Jungle River Cruise: Curse of the Emerald Trinity Lord Mystic was referenced in the backstory for the Halloween overlay of Jungle River Cruise at Hong Kong Disneyland. Professor Garrett Reed was thrown out of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers and was looking to find the emerald trinity to become immortal. In a newsletter handed out for the attraction, Lord Mystic said that Professor Reed was nefarious and his pillaging went against everything that the Society stood for - stealing artifacts instead of preserving them for future generations - and that he must be stopped before he steals the emerald trinity. Tales from the Haunted Mansion Lord Mystic is mentioned in Volume 3 of the ''Tales from the Haunted Mansion'' book series, in the story "Some Tea with a Mummy". Colonel Tusk justified his theft of the Tanis leaves and exploitation of an Egyptian prince by saying one of his competitors, namely Lord Mystic, would have done it first. Though this is anachronistic, given the contemporary setting of the story. Trivia * Originally he was going to look much more realistic unlike how in the finished project his portraits and animatronics all look incredibly cartoony and simplistic. * He is a member of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers along with many other Disney parks characters such as Harrison Hightower III (a possible relative of George Hightower) and Barnabas T. Bullion who founded the Big Thunder Mining company. * Although his death is never referenced, it is incredibly likely that Lord Henry Mystic as well as Albert had died considering their age and that their ride takes place in the early 20th century while Haunted Mansion attractions typically are considered to take place during modern day. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Portraits